


Стайлз Стилински – Ваше Бортовое Развлечение

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Series: Стайлз Стилински – Ваше Бортовое Развлечение [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Airline Workers, Alternate Universe - Human, Flight Attendant Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Pilot Derek Hale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Всё, что я о нём слышал, это ужасные истории о резиновых змеях, выпадающих из отсека для ручной клади, и жонглировании бутылками с алкоголем размером с дорожную сумку. Своенравные стюарды мне тоже не по душе.— Я знаю, Дерек, но дай ему шанс, — воодушевляет мистер Арджент.— Ладно, — рычит Дерек, — но, если он станет путаться у меня под ногами, я его выгоню и свалю всю вину прямиком на тебя.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Стайлз Стилински – Ваше Бортовое Развлечение [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731469
Kudos: 102





	Стайлз Стилински – Ваше Бортовое Развлечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski: Your In-Flight Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507284) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



— Нет.

Мистер Арджент вздыхает.

— Мне жаль, Дерек, но Джексон больше не возьмёт его к себе на борт. Этому парнишке нужно исправляться. Работа с тобой может пойти ему на пользу.

Дерек хмурится.

— Всё, что я о нём слышал, это ужасные истории о резиновых змеях, выпадающих из отсека для ручной клади, и жонглировании бутылками с алкоголем размером с дорожную сумку. Своенравные стюарды мне тоже не по душе.

— Я знаю, Дерек, но дай ему шанс, — воодушевляет мистер Арджент. — Мы не можем его уволить. Люди в отзывах только и пишут о том, какой замечательный и веселый был у них бортпроводник. Если ты сможешь вбить в него хоть немного здравого смысла…

— Ладно, — рычит Дерек, направив на него указательный палец, — но, если он станет путаться у меня под ногами, я его выгоню и свалю всю вину прямиком на тебя. 

Мистер Арджент кивает с серьёзным видом и говорит:

— Понимаю.

✈ ✈ ✈

— Приветствую вас, рейс 313, как ваше настроение? — любезно спрашивает Стайлз в микрофон.

Дерек бросает взгляд на своего второго пилота, Бойда, и тот пожимает плечами с видом невинной простоты, заинтересованно прислушиваясь.

До Дерека доносится какое-то бормотание из переполненного самолёта за закрытой дверью. Через громкоговорители он слышит, как голос Стайлза становится нехарактерно вкрадчивым.

— Хорошо, хорошо, итак, перед взлётом я быстренько пробегусь по плану действий на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, который тут же будет благополучно забыт при наступлении реальной чрезвычайной ситуации.

Раздаётся несколько смешков, и Дерек закатывает глаза и начинает нажимать на кнопки, в то время как Стайлз продолжает свои обычные инструкции. В конце он слышит, как Стайлз говорит:

— Кроме того, у боковых дверей аварийного выхода сидят храбрые и добрые ребята, чьи руки определённо будут заняты в случае ужасающей нисходящей спирали, поэтому, если вам нужно упасть в обморок, не стесняйтесь делать это прямо в мои мужественные объятия.

Из салона снова раздаётся смех, и Дерек сердито смотрит на Бойда, когда слышит, как тот фыркает.

✈ ✈ ✈

— Хочешь кофе? — вежливо спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек как раз входит в кабину пилота, нервничая по необъяснимой причине, когда Стайлз приближается к нему. Он списывает это на все те услышанные истории о том, как Стайлз проливает напитки прямиком на пилотов, с которыми работает. И узкие брюки Стайлза тут определённо ни при чём.

— Эм, да. Побольше сахара, без сливок.

— Крепкий и сладкий, прям как Бойд, — ухмыляется Стайлз.

Дерек закатывает глаза и вздрагивает, когда Стайлз входит с кружкой горячего кофе для него. Он идеален, и Стайлз не проливает на него ни капли, а просто вручает ему с улыбкой. Это заставляет Дерека чувствовать себя неловко и немного тревожно.

Затем он слышит голос Стайлза из динамиков:

— Добро пожаловать на борт рейса 459, дамы и господа, впереди у нас целых четыре часа, чтобы успеть невзлюбить друг друга, поэтому пристегнитесь и открывайте свои пошаговые руководства на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, чтобы следовать за моей мыслью и полностью понять, о чём мой пояснительный танец. 

✈ ✈ ✈

Во время полёта в Феникс, Дерек потирает виски, чтобы избавиться от частых головных болей, когда слышит в динамике голос Стайлза. Низкий, чарующий и вкрадчивый.

— Добрый вечер, рейс 280, — Стайлз замолкает, когда какой-то голос шепчет ему в ответ, и он хихикает. — М-м-м, да, и вам вечер добрый, мэм. Просто хотел вам сообщить, что мы набрали крейсерскую высоту и будем выключать свет в салоне, чтобы помочь вам расслабиться и улучшить внешний вид вашего лётного экипажа.

Бойд громко посмеивается, и Дерек кидает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Что? — улыбается Бойд. — Он забавный.

Дерек лишь снова трёт виски и устало вздыхает.

✈ ✈ ✈

— Что ты делаешь.

— Стойку на руках, — отвечает Стайлз, кровь приливает к его лицу, а растрёпанные волосы касаются грязного ковра.

Члены экипажа — Эллисон и Лидия — хихикают над Стайлзом, и когда Бойд заходит в самолёт позади Дерека, то бормочет: «Эй, это довольно впечатляюще».

— _Спасибо_ , — ухмыляется Стайлз, — хоть _кто-то_ здесь ценит мои многочисленные таланты.

— Я бы очень оценил, если бы ты приступил к работе, — ворчит Дерек.

Лидия неодобрительно восклицает за его спиной, пока он заходит в кабину. Как только Дерек закрывает дверь, он слышит глухой стук тела Стайлза, падающего на пол, и грохот подноса, который откуда-то сбили.

✈ ✈ ✈

Находясь в кабине пилота, Дерек не видит большей части хаоса, что сеет Стайлз. Он слышит глухие удары, хруст ломающегося пластика и стекла, приглушённое пение, но в остальном остаётся в блаженном неведении. И ему это нравится. У него дома есть кошка, так что он привык слышать звуки беспорядка неизвестного происхождения в любое время дня и ночи.

Однажды, когда он обедает с Джексоном в терминале перед вылетом, тот спрашивает, каково быть со Стайлзом на борту.

— Изредка несколько разбитых бутылок из-под спиртного, слишком много общается с пассажирами, легко отвлекается на маленьких детей, но в остальном всё не так уж и плохо. Ты даже заставил меня на минуту испугаться, что он будет настоящим кошмаром. 

— Так он и _был_ кошмаром! — настаивает Джексон. — То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он не засорял твой туалет? Случайно не сжигал твой галстук? Не разливал горячий кофе тебе на колени? И ты ни разу не находил в кабине тарантулов на свободном выгуле?

— Что? — давится Дерек. — Нет, конечно нет. Он всё это делал с тобой?

— Пф, — усмехается Джексон, глядя на людей, садящихся на очередной рейс. — Похоже, ты ему просто нравишься.

Дерек слегка краснеет, думая о том, как штаны Стайлза обтягивают его задницу и ноги, как его обувь всегда начищена до блеска, а его улыбка всегда сияет ещё ярче. Он пожимает плечами, задумываясь, что это может быть правдой.

✈ ✈ ✈

Но Стайлз всё равно раздражающий.

Когда Дерек говорит ему предупредить пассажиров, что сейчас они полетят через шторм, Стайлз объявляет:

— Добрейший вечерочек, ребята, ваш приятель Стайлз спешит вам сообщить, что скоро мы испытаем на себе некоторую турбулентность, потому что я только что уломал капитана Хейла сделать бочку в…

Дерек тут же подключается к громкоговорителю из кабины пилота, пока Бойд рядом с ним смеётся, и вмешивается:

— Стайлз… привет, это твой капитан говорит…

— А ЭТО ТВОЙ БОРТПРОВОДНИК ОРЁТ, — кричит Стайлз.

Дерек раздражённо зажмуривает глаза, когда смех из салона становится громче, а головная боль, пульсирующая в висках, становится сильнее.

✈ ✈ ✈

Во время ночного рейса в Майами, Стайлз выходит на связь где-то в 2 часа ночи и сонно бормочет в салон:

— Рейс 455, а вот и я. Вы, ребята, были просто потрясными. Наше путешествие во Флориду почти подошло к концу, так что я просто хотел напомнить вам, чтобы вы дважды и трижды проверили, все ли вещи при вас. Если вы собираетесь что-то оставить, то мне очень нужен новенький iPod и я бы не отказался от парочки удобных ботинок. Обязательно поблагодарите прекрасную Эллисон и царственную Лидию из вашего лётного экипажа и знайте, что несмотря на то, что вы не видели их вблизи, ваш капитан и второй пилот также очень красивы.

Бойд сонно улыбается, а Дерек морщит лоб от боли, но ему тоже хотелось бы улыбнуться в ответ на это. Стайлз раздражает, но Дерек вроде как научился ценить своего бортпроводника.

✈ ✈ ✈

После одной особенно жёсткой посадки Стайлз заходит, чтобы проведать Дерека и Бойда.

Бойд с тревогой смотрит через плечо Дерека, обращая его внимание на беспокойство Стайлза. Стайлз присаживается на корточки рядом с капитанским креслом и спрашивает:

— Эй, ты в порядке, босс?

— Замолчи, Стайлз, — стонет Дерек, потирая переносицу.

— У тебя мигрень? Ты выглядишь так, словно твоя голова готова взорваться.

— Спасибо, — ворчит Дерек; из-за боли это максимум, на что он способен.

Стайлз говорит ему подождать секунду и уносится из кабины. Он возвращается с сумкой и трясёт перед ним пузырьком Тразодона.

— Вот. Должно помочь. И они не вызывают сонливости.

Дерек не двигается с места, похоже, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему доверять, поэтому Стайлз выбегает обратно и возвращается с кружкой чая. Он мягко улыбается и протягивает её Дереку.

Бойд с любопытством смотрит на них, затем просит его извинить и говорит, что вернётся до следующего взлёта. Дерек нюхает чай, позволяя исходящему от него пару наполнить его носовые пазухи и немного расширить их. Заложенность в ушах слегка ослабевает, что снимает напряжение под кожей.

— Я добавил в него сахар, — сообщает ему Стайлз. — Это «Английский завтрак». Он не вдарит, как кофе, но поможет тебе не уснуть. Тебе следует обратиться к врачу, если твои головные боли будут продолжаться в том же духе. 

Дерек наклоняет голову к Стайлзу, изучая его.

— Со слов Джексона ты был похож на мультяшного злодея.

Стайлз ухмыляется и опускает взгляд на свои ботинки.

— О, ну да. Жизнь я ему не упрощал.

— Почему? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Он был козлом, — отвечает Стайлз. — Он командовал мной, будто я был его личным слугой, он угрожал уволить меня каждый раз, когда мне было хоть немного весело… Ещё я однажды слышал, как он пренебрежительно говорил обо мне, и я не дал ему забыть об этом.

Дерек хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Хочешь, чтобы я надрал ему задницу?

Стайлз негромко смеётся, чтобы не усугубить головную боль Дерека.

— Нет, нет. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как ты играешь своими мускулами, но я не хочу терять единственного пилота, с которым мне нравится работать, из-за того, что он почувствовал необходимость защитить мою честь.

Дерек ухмыляется, берёт две таблетки, протянутые ему, и отпивает из кружки. Он улыбается Стайлзу и видит, как глаза Стайлза перемещаются на его губы.

— Спасибо.

Стайлз встаёт, нервно потирая затылок.

— Ага, без проблем. Я, эм… я пойду, помогу девочкам прибраться. Вздремни немного перед следующим рейсом. Я скоро зайду проведать тебя.

Дерек нежно ему улыбается, зачарованно наблюдая, как лицо Стайлза заливается густым красным румянцем, а затем он выходит за дверь.

✈ ✈ ✈

Проходит несколько приятных недель, у Стайлза всегда под рукой болеутоляющие средства, и он постоянно навещает Дерека.

Он часто стоит в дверях кабины, опёршись бедром о косяк и скрестив руки на груди, заставляя пуговицы на его обтягивающей форменной рубашке напрягаться. Он проводит много времени у микрофона, распевая дифирамбы капитану Хейлу и подробно описывая, как он красив.

— О, рейс 114, вы даже не представляете, ребята, как же вам повезло. Вы только что поднялись на борт _капитана Хейла_. Теперь вы в его отвлекающе красивых и умелых руках.

Дерек улыбается освещённой приборной панели, и Бойд понимающе ухмыляется.

✈ ✈ ✈

После очередной жёсткой посадки в шторм, Дерек слышит щелчок микрофона.

— Надеюсь, что вы живы, Бостонский рейс 675 – пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах, пока капитан Хейл и аварийная команда со скрежетом не остановят то, что осталось от самолёта, у гейта. Как только дым от шин рассеется и аварийные сирены смолкнут, мы будем рады открыть вам двери, и оттуда вы сможете пробраться через обломки к терминалу. Ваш слегка пострадавший экипаж хотел бы поблагодарить вас всех за то, что вы рисковали своими жизнями вместе с нами сегодня. И в следующий раз, когда у вас возникнет безрассудный импульс взорвать себя в небе в герметичной металлической трубе, мы надеемся, вы подумаете об «Альфа Эйрлайнс».

Дерек смотрит в потолок, моля Бога о терпении, а Бойд хихикает себе под нос.

— Это говорит ваш второй пилот; почему бы нам не поаплодировать Стайлзу, нашему бортовому развлечению.

Раздаются аплодисменты, приглушённые закрытой дверью, но Дерек мысленно видит, как взволнован Стайлз. Он улыбается Бойду.

✈ ✈ ✈

Самолёт был снят с рейса, и Бойд отправился домой. Дерек откидывается на спинку сиденья и устало вздыхает, слушая, как насвистывает Стайлз. В какой-то момент он отсылает Эллисон и Лидию, говоря им, что уже поздно и пора идти домой. После некоторой суеты они уходят, и Дерек понимает, что Стайлз не знает, что он всё ещё на борту. 

Щёлкает микрофон.

— Добрый вечер, пустой самолёт, это твой бортпроводник Стайлз, отчаянно цепляющийся за нормальность и агрессивно отвергающий взрослую жизнь. Да, я знаю, очень впечатляюще — в моём следующем трюке я буду громко плакать из-за своих студенческих кредитов, которые в конечном счёте ничего не значили, и в то же время делать маловероятные и вызванные гневом выводы о намерениях других людей. Да, спасибо, спасибо.

Дерек фыркает и закрывает глаза, готовясь слушать.

— Пустой самолёт, неплохая у нас поездка получается. Но знаешь, на ком бы поездил я? Капитан Хейл.

Дерек вскидывает брови, и Стайлз хихикает:

— Ой, прости, ты прав, самолёт, я не дал тебе достаточно времени, чтобы угадать. Не пойми меня неправильно, я правда рад, что он сидит в кресле пилота, потому что я доверяю этому человеку полёты, но это такая потеря, что никто не видит его лица, пока он весь день находится в кабине.

Дерек медленно открывает глаза, а Стайлз задумчиво вздыхает в микрофон.

— Его глаза… боже мой. Они… они словно восьми разных цветов. А его лицо – особенно когда он оставляет щетину, это же просто… Господи. Как люди вообще получают такую генетическую структуру? И ещё у него такие пальцы, о которых я не могу перестать думать… а его задница в этой униформе, серьёзно…

Он слышит, как Стайлз ёрзает на одном из сидений, словно устраиваясь поудобнее.

— В общем, слушай, самолёт… у меня есть одна фантазия о капитане Хейле, которую я никак не могу выбросить из головы…

На этих словах Дерек встаёт, понимая, что и так уже много услышал, и он не хочет пугать Стайлза, но тот повёрнут к нему спиной, и у него нет возможности предупредить парня.

— Святая касалетка! — вскрикивает Стайлз, когда рука Дерека опускается ему на плечо. 

Стайлз смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем говорит более печальным и смущённым тоном:

— …Святая касалетка.

Дерек пытается ободряюще улыбнуться Стайлзу, но его лицо уже краснеет, а рот открывается и закрывается в борьбе за слова.

Дерек берёт микрофон из рук Стайлза, вешает его обратно на крючок на стене и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в губы.

Стайлз стонет под ним и поднимает руки, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Дерека. Дерек садится Стайлзу на колени, и Стайлз издаёт благодарный и удивлённый звук, когда чувствует, что Дерек прижимается к нему. 

Когда их поцелуй прерывается, чтобы они могли перевести дыхание, глаза Стайлза полуприкрыты и смотрят на Дерека с польщённым недоумением. Дерек улыбается напротив губ Стайлза и говорит:

— К такому бортовому развлечению я мог бы привыкнуть.

Стайлз смеётся и притягивает его к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать.


End file.
